1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, in particular, to an electronic device having a lens module, which is multi-direction rotatable.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device 1 includes a housing 11 and a lens module 12. A camera lens 121 is disposed at one side of the lens module 12, and two ends of the lens module 12 are both pivoted on the housing 11. Thus, the lens module 12 is rotatable relative to the housing 11. As shown in FIG. 1, the lens module 12 can rotate about the X axis, so the shooting angle of the lens module 12 is roughly between 0 and 270 degrees.
However, because the two ends of the lens module 12 are pivoted on the housing 11, the location of the lens module 12 is restricted within the housing 11. If the user wants to shoot images from different locations, the entire electronic device 1 must be moved, for example, to a higher or lower position. Furthermore, the lens module 12 can only rotate along a single axis, so the shooting angle of the camera lens 121 is limited.